


October Writing Challenge

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Autumn, Check chapter notes for additional tags, Other, each chapter is a different fic, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days of Achievement Hunter fall shenanigans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jumping in Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> The tags and the rating may change as more prompts are added. Check the notes before each chapter for any warnings for that chapter, relationships, or rating changes! This will have several different AUs, which will be mentioned in the notes at the start of each chapter.  
> The writing challenge is [here](http://rage-quitter.tumblr.com/post/128853040381/october-writingdrawing-prompts) for anyone who wants to see it!

It was just a safehouse, something big enough for the six of them but small enough to be inconspicuous in the suburban neighborhood. They were hiding for a while so the heat could die down after their last job.

Geoff and Jack were out getting groceries. The lads were, as far as Ryan knew, inside playing video games.

Ryan was outside, wearing a sweatshirt and a beanie, raking the yard.

It felt horribly domestic.

Fortunately, the crisp autumn day wasn’t wet, so the dry leaves raked into a pile easily. The oak tree in the yard was huge, and unhelped at all by the ash tree on the other side of the driveway and the neighbor’s impressive maple. Ryan had his work cut out for him as the morning bled into afternoon.

Finally Ryan had most of the leaves raked up into a large pile. He set the rake against the side of the house and headed inside. Sure enough, Michael was threatening a giggling Gavin with grievous bodily harm while Ray started singing some early two-thousands pop song as they played some Nintendo game on the TV.

“Ayyy, Ry-bread!” Gavin chirped when he caught sight of him.

“Hey, lads,” Ryan greeted as he walked to the kitchen through the living room.

“What are you up to?” Michael asked.

“Getting a drink. Unlike you lazy assholes, some people are actually doing work around here.”

“Whatja do?” Ray said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Raked the leaves in the front yard. I still gotta put ‘em all in a trash bag, but that won’t take long.” Ryan didn’t see the look the lads shared as he went to get a glass of water and the trash bags from under the sink.

Ryan was just pouring water into his glass when he heard whispered laughter and the front door close.

Ryan leaned his head against the cabinet. “I hate myself so much,” he muttered.

With his glass of water and box of garbage bags, the Vagabond opened the door just in time to watch Michael dive on top of a shrieking Gavin in the leaf pile. Ray’s head popped up beside the two.

“Michael, you’re bloody squashing me!” Gavin yelped, flailing at the laughing redhead.

“That’s the plan!”

Ray plucked a leaf off of his hat. “Gavin, gimme your pants, man, I’m shovin’ these leaves in there.”

“Ray, no!”

Michael cackled and grabbed at Gavin’s belt.

Gavin wormed away from Michael and slid out of the pile, scattering leaves everywhere. He started to get up until he locked eyes with Ryan. “Oh, bollocks.”

The other lads looked up, sporting classic deer in the headlights expressions.

Ryan set down the box of trash bags.

“Gavin’s idea!” Ray yelled.

Ryan picked up the rake.

“No way, don’t blame me!”

“How annoying,” Ryan said, walking to the pile where the lads watched him tensely. Ryan calmly began to rake the leaves up again. “These leaves sure are uncooperative.” He gave the lads a sly smirk before scooping the leaves over Michael’s head.

Ray snorted and dumped an armful of leaves on Michael too. Gavin grinned as he let leaves fall on Ray and the plopped beside him with a satisfying, crunching fwumph sound.

The lads squirmed in the leaves as Ryan dumped them on their heads, joking about “these giant worms in my leave pile! I’m gonna need to find a big ass bird!”

They didn’t even notice when Geoff and Jack returned until they all jumped at the sound of the car honking. They all looked up sheepishly.

Geoff shook his head. “I swear to god you’re all five.” He grabbed an armful of plastic bags and brought them inside.

Jack looked quite amused, at least. “Make sure you clean those up,” Jack called, following Geoff inside.

Ryan bounded back to the door and grabbed the box of trash bags. He turned to see the lads, covered in leaves, starting to get up.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Ryan said. “I raked all this up, you guys can put them in bags.”

“Ryan!”

“Don’t you ‘Ryan!’ me,” Ryan scolded, holding out the box. “I’ll make hot chocolate for you if you do it.”

The lads eyed each other. Michael scrambled for the rake and Gavin started pulling out a trash bag.

“Whipped cream?” Ray asked.

“Or marshmallows,” Ryan offered. “Pretty sure we’ve got both.”

“I want both!” Michael exclaimed, brandishing the rake.

“Well, then get this cleaned up without beheading anyone with that thing!”


	2. Pumpkin Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not autumn unless there's a trip to a pumpkin patch! But things do tend to get interesting when you're a witch raising several magical children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RT Magical Baby AU: originally by someoneudontknow5.  
> No warnings apply! This is cute happy family fun.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jack asked, glancing over his shoulder to the lads and Ryan stuffed in the car.

“It’s almost Halloween! What kind of parents don’t take their kids pumpkin picking?” Geoff replied. He’d much have preferred to ride his broom, but it wouldn’t hold his weight, Jack’s, and the kids’.

“Well, when you’ve got like ten of ‘em…”

“Thank god Griffon was okay with watching the other kids today. We can take them tomorrow,” Geoff said.

“Ow, ow, Michael, Michael!”

Geoff sighed. “Michael, stop pulling Gavin’s hair. I’ll get you a horse trailer.”

Michael, from where he was in the back of the car (since horses can’t really sit in a seat) withdrew his hand and crossed his arms. “Okay, fine.”

Ray was quite unbothered, busy with his nose shoved in his DS, his tail twitching. Ryan was reading peacefully, bundled up in a sweater.

They drove in peace for a few more minutes before Gavin began whining again. Geoff hit the radio and began singing along loudly, hoping the loud music would distract the boys.

It didn’t work out as hoped.

By the time they reached the pumpkin patch Geoff was ready to fly off by himself and leave Jack to deal with the kids. The soft gasps and wide grins from the kids made the thought vanish as they walked (and wheeled, in Gavin’s case) to the pumpkin patch.

“I want the biggest one there is!” Michael announced. His wings were fluffed up against the chill.

“Are pumpkins waterproof?” Gavin wondered.

“They’re fruit or something,” Ray replied from his place atop Jack’s shoulders. “I don’t think they’d last long in water.”

“Awww.”

“We can make it waterproof,” Geoff promised.

“I just want to make a Jack-o-lantern,” Ryan piped in.

“We can do that,” Geoff agreed. “Michael, watch your hooves, buddy, don’t squish the pumpkins.”

Michael stepped much more carefully. “How much are pumpkins?” he asked as they began to wander through the rows of orange gourds.

“Eh, depends on the size of ‘em,” Geoff said. “Don’t worry about the price, okay? We got it.” He gave Ryan a grin, and the boy lazily smiled back.

“Okay, boys, stay pretty close, but go pick out a pumpkin,” Jack said. He put Ray on the ground. His little paws hardly made a sound in the grass.

Ryan took over Geoff with Gavin’s wheelchair, carefully angling it around the pumpkins as the merchild directed him. Ray scampered through the vines, examining each pumpkin carefully. Michael demanded Jack help him after he took a tumble trying to pick one of the pumpkins up. Horse legs were not made for bending down easily, especially not a foal’s as his were.

Geoff watched his boys traverse the pumpkin patch, bright smiles on their faces and laughter ringing out. A calm grin tugged his lips up as he watched his family.

His eyes fell on a flatter white pumpkin and a brilliant idea suddenly took shape in his mind. It looked like the pumpkin from the Cinderella animated movie. He tipped his hat back and got his wand ready.

With a colorful sparkle, the pumpkin vines began to wriggle. The lads watched with wide eyes as the pumpkins bounced and crawled and behaved like excitable puppies around them. Ray swatted at the wriggling tendrils and Michael chased after one of the moving pumpkins. Gavin yelled at Ryan to catch one as it bounded past. Ryan snagged the vine and clutched the squirming pumpkin as Gavin cheered.

Geoff let the boys chase the pumpkins around for a while before letting them settle down and putting away his wand. Cheeks pink from the cold and the decent workout, the boys brought their pumpkins to Geoff, Gavin awkwardly holding his and Ryan’s above his magical water bubble as Ryan pushed his wheelchair.

“Everyone satisfied?” Geoff asked.

There were pleased agreements, and Jack carried Gavin and Ryan’s pumpkins for them. Geoff didn’t even think about the cost. The smiles on his boys’ faces were absolutely priceless.


	3. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to wear to a date with a model?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short time after the events from my previous fic, "Cardigans, Cameras, and Coffee." It's not necessary to read first, but does help.  
> No warnings apply. Freewood shipping.

Gavin stared at his closet in utter despair. His phone on the table buzzed insistently. Nothing to wear!

Gavin sighed and picked up his phone. His face flushed at the text. _See you at three, then. Dress warm, weather report called for a chill!_

It was two days since his photoshoot with Ryan, and most of his clothes were still in England. He couldn't find anything to wear, and his date--his _date!_ \-- was in half an hour. 

He jumped at a knock on the door. "Hey, Gavin, buddy," called a voice.

"You can come in, Geoff," Gavin replied, plopping on the bed.

Geoff was an old friend of Gavin's, despite their age difference. "What's the matter?" Geoff asked with concern.

"I don't have any goddamn clothes to wear," Gavin grumbled, gesturing to the clothes strewn about. 

Geoff rolled his eyes. "Just wear something, dude."

"Geoff, I have to look nice, it's a bloody date!"

"Wait here," Geoff said. He walked out of the room, and after a minute, returned and threw something soft at Gavin.

The photographer looked at it and frowned. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, it doesn't really fit me anymore," Geoff said. "Few too many beers in my time since I bought it."

Gavin snorted. "I mean, it's better than anything I brought. I'll try it on."

Geoff closed the door behind him to let Gavin put the sweater on in peace. Gavin examined his reflection, picking at the sweater, adjusting the button at the collar. It was quite warm and surprisingly looked really nice on him.

"Gavin, hurry it up, you're gonna be late!" Geoff yelled.

Gavin yelped and dashed about, collecting his phone and stuffing his feet into his favorite mix-matched converse before racing out to Geoff's car. He'd graciously agreed to drive Gavin to his date, saying "it was on my way anyway," but Gavin had seen his face when Gavin told him about is date. Geoff was just as excited for Gavin as he was for himself!

"You look great," Geoff reassured him as he pulled out of the driveway. "Don't worry."

"But I have to look perfect!" Gavin insisted, messing with his hair in the mirror. "Ryan's a model!"

"Yes, I know. Just relax." Geoff clapped Gavin on the knee. "You'll be fine."

Gavin mumbled to himself the rest of the ride. 

"Call me if you need a ride home, okay?" Geoff told him as he dropped him off by the cafe. 

"Okay. Thanks, Geoff." Gavin gave him a nervous smile.

Ryan wasn't there yet, it was only 2:55. Gavin shivered as he waited outside, nervously checking his phone.

At 3:01, Gavin jumped as someone cleared their throat beside him. "Oh, shit, sorry, Gavin, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Gavin looked up at Ryan sheepishly. "Hi, Ryan-- what the... what are you wearing?"

Ryan looked down at his sweater defensively. "What, are fluffy sweaters illegal now?"

Gavin burst out laughing. "No! I just didn't expect you to be wearing one with maple leaves all over it!"

"Yeah, well--it was cold," Ryan gave him a grin. "Okay, it's pretty ugly, I'll give you that, but it's warm as shit."

Gavin shook his head. "You look great."

"Even in this?"

"Yep."

"Good! Glad to know that it's not just how I look camera ready, then." Ryan nudged Gavin with his elbow. "So, coffee?"

In the car to Ryan house, with the sweet taste still on his tongue of Ryan's coffee stolen from his lips, nearly an hour later, Gavin texted Geoff. _Ryan's taking me home after dinner. Don't wait up._


	4. Tiny Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suburban white middle aged women are a hassle. Apparently the Fake AH Crew has some ideas on how to help deal with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded anything for this particular AU on AO3 yet. Check the [Dealing in Drugs and Flowers](http://rage-quitter.tumblr.com/tagged/dealing%20in%20drugs%20and%20flowers/chrono) tag on my blog to read the others in this AU if you haven't already; it will make more sense. There is a multichapter story planned for this AU as well, but that is on the back burner for a while.

Ryan's last customer of the day was particularly obnoxious.

"What do you mean, you don't have those little tiny pumpkins?"

"This is a flower shop."

"Well, they go on flower arrangements, right?"

"I suppose so, but I don't have any. You're better off trying the grocery store down the street."

"They're so expensive there, though!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "They wouldn't be any cheaper if I sold them."

The door opened and for a second Ryan felt like screaming, until he recognized the purple sweatshirt and beat-up backpack.

"Hey, Ry," Ray greeted.

"Hi, Ray," Ryan replied. "I'll be closing up soon, buddy."

Ray cast a lazy look over the customer and headed behind the counter to play on his DS. Ryan turned back to the customer. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't sell the tiny pumpkins. If you want, I can purchase some for a custom arrangement, but that's about all I can do."

The customer huffed. "All right, fine."

Ryan groaned in relief when the customer left. "Fucking finally."

"Man, seemed like she was giving you a hard time," Ray commented.

“Yeah. Not much I can do, though. Ready to get going?”

“Hell yeah, man. I got a load today.”

“So you’re paying for gas, is that what I’m hearing?” Ryan teased as he bustled about to close up the flower shop.

“Hardy har.”

“No, really, I’m driving your ass all over town, the least you can do is help pay for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you man.”

When Ryan got to his shop the next morning, already having dropped Ray off at his usual dealing spot, something didn’t feel quite right. He warily went inside and stopped.

There were tiny pumpkins everywhere. They covered every available surface of the shop. Ryan stared, dumbfounded.

He spotted something on the cash register and walked around small heaps of tiny pumpkins on the floor. It was a piece of paper; a note.

_is this enough tiny pumpkins? overheard some lady at the grocery store bitching about you not selling any. hope this helps! love, the FAHC <3_

Ryan checked the cash register and sighed in relief that they didn’t rob him.

Well. That was… kind of nice of them. Except now he had about five hundred tiny pumpkins.

At least that helped with Halloween decorations. Ryan sighed as he gathered up some. Might as well make some arrangements with them, right?

Gavin and Michael were wandering about that night, each a little bit drunk and loaded with more weapons than Ammu-Nation on their collective persons. Not unusual for them, of course. They were just going about their usual business of getting into trouble.

“Oh, hey, Michael, look,” Gavin suddenly said, pointing to a shop. “What’s that?”

“That’s that Ryan guy’s flower shop, the one we stuffed full of pumpkins last night,” Michael replied with a grin.

“There’s somethin’ on the door.” Gavin walked over to it and pulled it off. “It’s a letter. For the FAHC?”

Michael took it and slit the envelope--“What the hell, a fancy envelope? Talk about pretentious.”-- with a knife. He read it aloud.

“ _Dear Crew_. Dear Crew? Really dude? _Thank you for your very kind donation of five hundred tiny pumpkins. I made over three times today what I usually make selling arrangements with them. Also, thank you for not stealing from me._ Well, I mean, we could have. _I won’t ask where you got them. I don’t think I want to know._ Nope, you don’t. _If this is going to be a regular occurrence, your popping into my shop and doing ridiculous things, try to avoid doing so when other customers are in here. It’s bad for business. Happy Halloween, Ryan._ ”

“Nice bloke,” Gavin commented. “Still  hoping he’ll take Geoff up on that offer, right?”

Michael scoffed. “Yeah, would be cool. Wait, there’s something else.” He read the last line: “ _PS: fuck you guys_.”


	5. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitter wasn't in Ryan's job description. But that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake AH Crew AU. Could be read as OT6.

Ryan considered himself a babysitter when Jack and Geoff were away. The lads got into all sorts of trouble, and Ryan was about ready to lock them all in a closet. For a bunch of criminals, they were such children.

“All right,” Ryan finally said that night. It was late and pouring rain outside. He stared down the lads, who didn’t really pay any attention to him. Michael and Gavin were still fighting over something or another, and Ray was egging them on. Ryan sighed and pulled his pistol from his waistband.

With an earsplitting _BANG_ he got the lad’s attention, and made a mental note to patch the wall before Geoff got home.

“What the hell, Ryan?” Gavin exclaimed.

“Good, I have your attention,” Ryan said. “Sit the fuck down, it’s movie night.”

“Movie night?” Michael scoffed.

“Yes, and unless you want the next one in your kneecap, you’ll fucking deal with it. It’s too late for this shit.” Ryan tapped the safety.

“What movie?” Ray asked.

“Something spooky,” Michael suggested. “It’s all creepy outside! Let’s watch a horror movie!”

“I’m down,” Ray agreed.

“Gavin?” Ryan asked.

Gavin shrugged.

“Cool. Go sit down. If you start fighting again I will strangle you all and lock you in your rooms until Geoff and Jack get home. Not necessarily in that order.”

The lads shared a look, but Ryan’s glare made them scamper off to sit in the living room and start fiddling with an Xbox to load up Netflix. Ryan stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave; it wasn’t movie night without popcorn, after all.

Gavin left to use the bathroom and came back with a pile of blankets. Ryan left the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned off the lights as Michael and Ray picked out the movie. Gavin insisted Ryan sit with them, and settled the blankets around them all.

Ryan hadn’t quite intended to watch it with them, but did so anyway. Gavin’s head rested on his shoulder, Michael was a furnace on his other side, and Ray was laying on top of them all. It felt surprisingly domestic, and kind of nice.

They picked some cliche horror movie, with poor effects and a far too predictable plot. Gavin jumped every couple of seconds, it seemed, and Michael snickered every time. Ray ate half the popcorn himself.

After a big scare in the movie, Gavin shrieked and burrowed his face into Ryan’s shoulder. Michael’s hand, apparently without him realizing it, squeezed Ryan’s, though he otherwise only swore at the scare.

Ryan rubbed little circles into Gavin’s back and held Michael’s hand in return. Ray seemed fairly unaffected, but when Ryan looked over, he had Michael’s other hand clutched in his own, covering his face and peeking between Michael’s fingers.

“Is it gone?” Gavin’s small voice asked.

“Yeah, for now,” Ryan replied. “You’re good.”

Gavin kept curled up close to Ryan, although he did lift his face back to the screen. Ryan left his arm around the Brit, and Michael refused to release his hand. Ryan felt a fond smile curl on his face.

Three more movies and another two hours later, at some ungodly hour of the pre-dawn and very wet morning, Geoff and Jack returned. The house was dark when they entered, and when they heard soft snoring, stuck to the dim lights from their phones.

“Aw,” Jack murmured when they saw the lads and Ryan asleep in a heap of limbs and blankets on the couch. “They’re all sleeping!”

“Even Ryan,” Geoff noticed. “That’s fucking cute.”

“Looks like they had fun,” Jack said, gesturing to the darkened Netflix menu suggesting horror movies and the empty popcorn bowl on the table.

“Good,” Geoff said.

“We should leave them alone more often,” Jack suggested.

“I can schedule a meeting next weekend,” Geoff replied with a smile at his boys.

 


	6. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats can have chocolate, Gavin, shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU.

“Don’t rabbits hibernate in winter?”

Ray gave Gavin an annoyed look. “Don’t birds fly south for the winter?”

“No, not all of ‘em,” Gavin said.

Michael scoffed. “Not even winter yet. It’s fuckin’ autumn.”

“Still cold as dicks outside,” Geoff said. “How are you guys doing?”

“No dice,” Jack said.

“We’re not looking for dice, Jack, we’re looking for a stronghold,” Michael said.

“Haven’t we beaten the enderdragon like six times already?” Gavin complained.

“This is a modded version,” Ryan said. “It’ll be cool.”

“That’s why we’re on PC, dumbass,” Michael said. “And why Ryan made us install a fucking mod for Minecraft.”

“All right, no need to get pissy.”

“I’ll piss on you.”

“That’s gross,” Ray said.

“You ever smelled cat piss? Fucking nasty,” Ryan commented.

“Oh, and you smell so much better, Mister Farm Animal.”

“You wanna go, Michael?”

“Yeah, fucking fight me.”

“No, stop it,” Geoff said in exasperation. “We’re trying to work together here, assholes.”

Michael growled under his breath, tail lashing in annoyance as he clicked the mouse, swinging his sword at nothing. “Fine.”

“I’m cold,” Ray complained after a minute of silence.

“Welcome to the club,” Gavin huffed. His wings were fluffed up around his body.

“Are you all just gonna bitch about the cold?” Geoff asked.

“Yes,” Ryan and Michael said at the same time.

“All right, look, we’ll take a break and I’ll go yell at Burnie or Gus or who the fuck ever to turn up the goddamn heat in here, okay?”

“Let’s pause!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan worked on shutting down the server for the duration of their break. Geoff tugged his sweatshirt closer to him as he headed out to find someone to complain to about the temperature.

The lads wandered out to the kitchen of the office with Jack. Ray had his hood pulled up to protect his ears from the cold and Michael kept trying to get Gavin to share the warmth from his wings.

“Oh, hey, look,” Jack said as he opened a cabinet. His ears pricked with interest. “There’s hot chocolate mix.”

“Aw, shit, yes!” Michael exclaimed.

“Can cats have chocolate?”

“It doesn’t even affect dog hybrids, asshole,” Ray said.

“No, like, actual cats.”

“I don’t know, I’m not a veterinarian.”

“Ask Ryan’s wife,” Ray joked.

“Ask my wife what?”

The lads turned to see Ryan come in, apparently on the hunt for Diet Coke. “Can cats have chocolate?” Gavin asked.

“No, they can’t. Michael can eat all he wants, though, if that’s what you mean. Whatcha got there, Jack?”

“Someone bought hot chocolate mix,” the lion replied. “Good thing we’ve got a stove, huh?”

“Thank god half the people who work here like to cook something besides microwave burritos,” Ryan joked.

“You got somethin’ against microwave burritos?” Ray asked.

“Nah. Just saying it’s easier to make hot chocolate on a stove than in a microwave,” Ryan said, leaning against the counter.

“You want some too, Ryan?” Jack asked.

“Sure. Might as well make some for Geoff, too, ‘cause he’ll bitch about it otherwise.”

“Good point.”

It didn’t take long for the water to boil, and they had plenty of mugs from their store. Michael cheered when he found a can of whipped cream in the refrigerator and ended up slapping some on Gavin’s face, making the bird squawk with indignation.

Cupping the warm mugs in chilly hands and with various tail-twitchings of contentment, Ryan, Jack, and the lads headed back to the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff looked pleasantly surprised when Jack handed him a mug, too.

“Gus’ll take care of it. Guess he’s cold, too, considering he’s wearing a fucking parka,” Geoff reported. He held the mug close to his chest as if trying to suck out the warmth into his body. “Thanks, Jack.”

“No problem. Really thank whoever left all the hot chocolate mix and whipped cream. Nice of ‘em.”

Ray curled up on the couch in the office with a soft hum and sipped at his hot chocolate. Gavin sat beside him and Michael on the floor leaning against their legs, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. The gents took to their desks, except Ryan, who claimed the arm of the couch.

After a minute or two of quiet, especially unusual for that office, there was a soft hum as the heat turned on. They all sighed in relief as they felt the temperature rising, slowly, but rising nonetheless.

“Should we get back to it?” Geoff asked.

“Nah… couple more minute,” Ryan said. “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed. “Thanks, Jack! You’re the best.”

Jack gave the bird a toothy grin. “Don’t want frozen chicken wings when we’re trying to film a let’s play, right?”

Geoff nearly choked on his hot chocolate with his laugh.


End file.
